


Massage

by UltimateFelixSimp



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan Has a Big Dick, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cockwarming, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Double Penetration, Except the end, I love him, IM GOING FERAL, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, felix has a nice waist, hes so pretty yall, hes so soft with him, i wrote all of this in a single day, jisung loves felix's face, like this is entirely just smut, so much sex yall, they're whipped for felix, this was entirely indulgent, we get soft chanlix :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFelixSimp/pseuds/UltimateFelixSimp
Summary: I couldn't get that one scene from SKZ talker out of my head where Changbin and Felix were giving each other massages and Changbin SLAPPED Felix's ass so I made an entire smut fic about it
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Stray Kids Ensemble, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 15
Kudos: 338





	1. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think i would wake up and spend my entire day writing the smuttiest thing i've ever written but here i am
> 
> anyway its basically just stray kids passing Felix around because i'm a sucker for bottom Felix lol

Changbin was usually a reasonable person. 

He always thought things through before he made a decision or took action, and it had saved him a lot of grief. He rarely let his impulses take over. 

But with Felix he couldn't help himself. Having him laid out on his stomach under him, plush ass right in front of his dick, eyes closed so comfortably because he trusted Changbin... Well, he couldn't help himself. 

Changbin was only impulsive when it came to Felix. So, he indulged in bringing both hands down hard on both sides of his ass, making the most wonderful, full sound. He was mesmerized by the groan Felix let out, eyes trained on the slight jiggle of his ass. He kept his hands there, pressing down, enjoying the feeling of the soft flesh in his hands. He looked up to the camera he briefly forgot Chan had trained on them, smiling proudly. Chan just laughed, shoulders shaking. 

He slipped his hands up slightly, digging his fingers into Felix's skin, kneading the flesh of his waist and hips. Felix's deep groans filled the room, and Changbin could see the other members attention turn to them out of the corner of his eyes. Changbin worked his fingers underneath his hips a bit, and that's when Felix started scratching his nails against the floor. 

"Ah, right there," Felix mumbled, completely immersed, and completely unaware of how erotic he was acting. He tossed his head around a bit when Changbin started massaging that area, the drag of his nails against the mat filtering through Changbin's ears. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Felix was in pain. 

Changbin could feel his pants tightening. He licked his lips at the sight of Felix losing himself completely, blonde hair artfully messy. He shifted his hips slightly higher until his dick was pressed right up against his round ass. Chan had gone silent, and a quick glance up showed he had set the camera down, now just watching intensely. The other members were sitting on the chairs, phones and videos they were watching forgotten as Changbin worked Felix up right in front of them. Changbin looked back down at Felix, who's forehead was pressed against the back of his hands. "I could make you feel so much better, you know?" He said lowly, harshly digging his fingers into the meat of his lower back, "you look so good right now, baby. Wanna fuck you so bad. Can I?"

Felix just grinded his ass back onto his dick in response, mumbling out a little 'please,' so sinfully cute. 

Changbin grinned, taking his ass fully in both hands and squeezing. Felix's muffled moan sent a pleased shiver down Changbin's spine. He leaned over his body to whisper in his ear. "Good boy," he growled out, "the others are going to watch you, okay? They're so turned on right now, baby. Why don't you take a look?" 

Felix lifted his head, turning it to the side to get an eye full of the chairs. His eyes flittered over each of them. Jisung was shamelessly slouched in his seat, palming at his dick with hooded eyes. Hyunjins dick was fully out, pants stretched tight around his thighs as he worked a hand over his cock. The others were just watching intensely, eyes darkened with lust. Chan was closer than the rest, having been filming them before. Felix made eye contact with Chan's intense gaze and whined, turning his face back to the floor as his cheeks heated up. 

"Lift your hips for me, baby," Changbin demanded, rising onto his knees. Felix did as he was told, and Changbin yanked his pants and underwear down to his knees. He couldn't be bothered to fully take them off, as long as his ass was exposed. Changbin pushed his hips back down to the floor, straddling the backs of his thighs. He leaned forward again to grip Felix's hair, forcefully turning his head to the side to face the group again. He raised his other hand to his swollen lips, pressing against his mouth. Felix glanced at him with watery eyes, and Changbin smirked, "suck. Get them nice and wet, baby." 

Felix eagerly took three of his fingers into his mouth, plump lips stretched around his fingers. Changbin groaned as he felt his tongue work its way around his fingers. It was messy and sloppy, drool making its way down Felix's cheek pressed against the mat, and it was the hottest thing Changbin had ever seen. He wondered how far Felix could take them. Slowly, Changbin slid his fingers further into his mouth, almost pressing against the back of his tongue. Felix gagged only slightly, tongue twitching against his digits, and Changbin pulled them out, a string of saliva connecting them snapping. 

Without warning Changbin quickly shoved a wet finger up his ass before the saliva could dry. Changbin licked his lips as his finger disappeared between the globes of his ass, waiting only a second before he started moving it in and out. Felix moaned, pushing his hips back. "More, please. I can take it," he pleaded, and who was Changbin to deny him when their baby asked so sweetly? 

He shoved another finger in alongside the first, crooking them to press against that spot he knew drove Felix crazy. "Ah!" Felix's body went taught, nails dragging down against the mat. He curled his toes, panting as Changbin massaged that spot. His dick was weeping, pressed between the mat and his body roughly. He wanted so badly to touch it, but couldn't. 

"You take them so well, baby. Did you finger yourself earlier? You're a little loose," he punctuated his point by shoving the third finger in with minimal trouble, kissing Felix's shoulder blades. Felix shook his head, forehead rubbing against the mat. He looked over his shoulder to meet Changbin's gaze, and Changbin got impossibly harder. Felix's eyes were wet with tears, face flushed, drool all over his red lips and chin. Fuck, he wanted to kiss him so bad. But that could wait until Felix wasn't craning his neck uncomfortably. "I-i didn't," Felix denied, voice wrecked. He wanted to fuck him, wreck him further.

"Could've fooled me," Changbin said removing his fingers suddenly. Felix whined at the loss, head falling back down against the mat with a soft thud. Changbin spread his cheeks, admiring his weeping hole briefly before slamming in. 

"Gah!" Felix moaned, air punched out of him. It's not like Changbin was small in the dick department. He rubbed his legs together against the mat, knowing he wouldn't be able to get any leverage for some friction with the way changbin was fucking his hips flat into the ground. 

Changbin watched as Felix squirmed, hands pushing his shirt up to his shoulders. Changbin gripped his small waist, admiring the size in his hands. Felix's ass rippled every time Changbin slammed in, carving a place for himself with his dick. Felix couldn't do anything else in this position other than take it. Changbin bit his lip. Felix was so hot around him, so soft. He loved fucking him. He was always so pretty. He was perfect. 

"Tell me how it feels, baby. I'm sure everyone wants to know," he asked lowly, thrusting hard and deep as Felix's moans filled the room. 

It took a moment for Felix to realize Changbin had spoken. "F-feels so good, Binnie. You're so big. I-i'm so full." 

Changbin smirked. Chan gulped, and Changbin knew everyone else wanted in on this. They all loved fucking Felix, after all. It was an unspoken rule that they had to wait for their turns, though. "Yeah, baby? You like how I fill you up? You love getting speared on some dick, huh?" He turned his attention back to Felix, digging his fingers in so hard his nails left little crescents in his soft skin. He'd surely have bruises later. Changbin whined at the thought. His soft body would look so good painted in reds and purples, "you're so gorgeous, baby. So good for me." 

"G-gonna cum, Binnie," Felix's body tensed up, and Changbin started drilling into his prostate mercilessly, rocking his body with the force. 

"Me too, baby. Gonna fill you up with my cum," Changbin whispered into his ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Felix keened at the thought, pushing his hips back eagerly. 

Felix tightened around him, body going limp, a low moan escaping his lips as he came against the mat. Changbin groaned as Felix's hole spasmed and fluttered around him, pushing as deep as he could, hips flush against his ass as he spilled his seed inside. He rocked against Felix's sensitive hole a couple times, only getting a weak whine in return as he fucked him into overstimulation, a sadistic smirk gracing his face at the wet slide from his cum. Felixs eyes rolled back into his head, mouth hanging open and limp as changbin finally pulled out of his oversensitive hole. 

Changbin admired the sight of felix's stretched hole leaking his cum. He slapped his ass one more time, then turned to the other members. 

"Who's next?"


	2. chapter 2

"Who's next?" Changbin asked, moving off of Felix to get comfortable in the blankets spread around.

Jisung jumped up from his seat before anyone else could move or say anything, getting impatient groans all around. he couldn't care less, though. Not after watching Felix get ruined by Chanbin. 

within seconds Jisung was on the mat with them, admiring Felix's flush body spread out on the mat. Felix was panting slightly, messy hair covering most of his face from view. Jisung licked his lips at the sight. 

"Hey, sunshine. how are you doing? Think you can go again?" Jisung asked softly, stroking Felix's cheek comfortingly. He waited patiently for Felix to answer.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Felix finally said after he remembered how to use his mouth. Jisung smiled warmly down at him. "I don't think I can move, though." 

"That's okay, sunshine. You just relax and i'll take care of you, alright?" Jisung cooed, bending down to press kisses to his soft cheeks. Felix hummed in response, eyes slipping shut. 

Jisung moved to hover over him, pulling Felix's shoes and pants off and throwing them to the side somewhere before pushing his limp legs apart to kneel between. Jisung palmed Felix's ass in his hands, watching the cum leak out of his hole and down to his balls invitingly. The second Jisung watched Changbin cum inside, Jisung was overcome with the urge to eat Felix out. His eyes glazed over at the sight, mouth watering. Jisung leaned down, flattening his tongue against his hole, moaning at the salty taste. He could hear Felix take in a sharp breath, then stuck his tongue in. 

"Jisung," came Felix's breathy moan of his name, sending a shiver down his spine. He wiggled his tongue in further, opening his mouth wide as he desperately tried to reach as far as he could, even though he knew there was no way he'd reach his prostate with his tongue. Felix's walls were velvety against his tongue, twitching with oversensitivity, and Jisung loved it. He removed his tongue, instead licking the cum that had dripped down over his perineum and balls. he sucked one into his mouth, extracting a soft whine from Felix. Felix had finally started squirming again, but it was evident he still barely had any strength. He released his balls with a wet pop, raising back up to his knees again once Felix was clean. He rubbed his thighs soothingly, looking down at Felix again. "Can I fuck you, Sunshine?" he asked softly. 

"yes. Please. Need you, Sungie," Felix responded in a weak voice. Jisung grinned, gently turning Felix onto his back. Jisung ran a finger through the mess of cum on his abdomen. Jisung loved him like this, all soft and pliant. Felix's arms were limp by his head, eyes closed as Jisung pulled his dick out of his pants, stroking it a few times. He pushed Felix's legs up and over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around his meaty thighs, rubbing the tip of his hard dick against his hole teasingly. "Ready< Sunshine?" 

"mmhm," Felix hummed in response without opening his eyes, head turned to the side, then Jisung pushed in slowly. Felix's mouth fell open in a breath of air as Jisung slowly bottomed out, just resting there without moving. Jisung kneaded felix's thighs, eyes trained on Felix's face as he basked in the feeling of Jisungs length resting inside him. 

"Come on jisung, move already. We want our turns too," Hyunjin whined from his chair after a few minutes. Jisung looked over to see he had already cum all over himself once, but was still stroking his hard dick. Jisung scoffed, making eye contact with Hyunjin as he sucked a hickey into the inside of Felix's knee slowly. Once he was satisfied with the deep color he released the skin, pressing a kiss to it. 

"Wait patiently, brat," Jisung responded finally, and Hyunjin huffed in response. 

"Im older than you," Hyunjin narrowed his eyes. 

"Then act like it, or you wont get a turn," Jisung turned away to face Felix again. Felix turned his head and finally opened his eyes to look at Jisung, grateful to the slight break Jisung had given him by choosing not to move. He didn't mind if Jisung never ended up moving, honestly. Just cockwarming him like this was enough for him. Jisung smiled softly at him, reaching down and bending Felix slightly in half to cup his cheeks. He wiped the leftover tears away from under his eyes with his thumbs. "Pretty baby," Jisung cooed, then finally grinded his dick in. 

Felix positively keened as Jisung started to gently rock into him, just barely pulling out before pushing back in. Jisung watched intently as Felix closed his mouth tightly, lips twisting, entranced. He loved watching Felix's face most of all. 

Having Jisung watch his face with such purpose warmed Felix to the core. The fondness in his doe eyes, the loving smile gracing his lips, staring at Felix as if he was the most interesting thing on earth. He moaned as Jisung rubbed against his prostate every time he rocked in, reaching up to cup Jisungs cheeks. 

"Love you," He whispered out, eyes wet. 

Jisung broke out into a grin, covering Felix's hands with his own. Fuck, Felix was so cute. He surged forward to meet him in a bruising kiss, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it. "I love you too, Sunshine," Jisung pecked his lips again, thrusting a little harder to reach his peak. He spilled into Felix's ass, cum mixing with Changbins leftover cum that he couldn't reach with his tongue before. He gripped Felix's dick and stroked it once, twice, before he was splattering all over his own abdomen for a second time, eyes closing in bliss, a low moan leaving his lips. 

After a moment Jisung slowly pulled out, lowering Felix's lower body back down, running his hands along his sides. "You did so well, Sunshine," he praised, kissing Felix gently once more. 

"Alright, my turn!" 


	3. chapter 3

"Alright, my turn!" Hyunjin said once Jisung and Felix were done. He hurried his way over to the mat impatiently, dick hanging out, sending Jisung a challenging look when he didn't move from his place between Felix's legs. Hyunjin was still bitter about earlier. 

"Be gentle with him. He's really sensitive right now," Jisung said, sighing as he moved out of the way. Hyunjin felt his irritation slip away. As much as he wanted to rail Felix into the mat, he could be patient for a little while longer and give him a break. 

"Hey princess, can you open your mouth for me?" Hyunjin asks, swinging a leg over Felix's chest. He grabbed his dick and angled it down, rubbing the crimson tip against Felix's plump lips. Felix let his mouth fall open, and Hyunjin pushed in. He planted his hands on the mat above Felix's head, then started thrusting harshly. 

Felix gagged around the thick length shoving itself down his throat. tears pricked his eyes as he worked his tongue around Hyunjin's dick, reaching up to grip his thighs. He could feel the blunt tip hitting the back of his throat, shoving itself down further until he couldn't breathe. 

hyunjin moaned as felix's throat convulsed around his dick. fuck, it felt so good, so warm and wet. He pushed himself to sit up, running a thumb along Felix's swollen bottom lip. "You look so good sucking dick, princess," Hyunjin pulled out briefly so Felix could have a chance to breathe. 

"Hyun-" Hyunjin plunged back in before Felix could finish, thrusting deep. Warmth pooled in his abdomen, balls pulling up. "Gonna come down your throat, and you're going to swallow it all," he groaned out as Felix squirmed, jaw aching.

Hyunjin shoved his dick as far as he could go, cumming down the tight throat around him, hands buried in Felix's hair as he struggled to swallow. he pulled out before he could finish, covering Felix's face with the last few squirts. It dripped down his cheeks and lips, and Hyunjin found the contrast of white against his freckles and red lips pretty. Felix coughed, writhing on the ground as Hyunjin rubbed the tip of his dick through the cum on his lips. Hyunjin moved off of him as Jisung crawled over. He cooed at Felix's small, hard dick. 

"You did so well, Sunshine," Jisung said, petting Felix's hair back. 

"M' jaw hurts," Felix mumbled, voice raspy. Hyunjin thought it sounded hot. it would be obvious to anyone he spoke to that he just had his mouth fucked.

"you'll be okay, Sunshine," Jisung kissed his forehead. Hyunjin watched as Felix leaned into the action. Hyunjin made his way down Felix's body until he was between his legs. He lifted Felix's hips up, and Felix wrapped his legs around his waist. "Please, Jinnie," Felix pleaded with his deep, ruined voice, and Hyunjin was done for. 

He slammed in and didn't hesitate to start thrusting, going hard and fast from the get-go, glide wet and messy from the cum filling him up. Felix yelped, broken moans spilling from his lips as Hyunjin rocked his body up and down against the mat. Hyunjin leaned down to bring Felix into a rough kiss, feeling the weight of Felix's arms looping around his shoulders, holding on for dear life. He could see Jisung and Changbin jerking off again in his peripheral vision. He took one of Felix's nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting harshly. 

Felix sobbed as his sensitive hole was abused, scratching his nails down Hyunjin's back, arching into his mouth. Hyunjin hissed, digging his fingers into his waist. "Fuck, Princess, you feel so good baby," Hyunjin groans into his ear, sucking a valley of hickeys into his pretty neck. 

"Gonna cum, jinnie," Felix digs his teeth into the meat of his shoulder, and Hyunjin pulls out. Felix whines, shifting his hips down to try to find his cock again. He looks up at Hyunjin with glossy doe eyes, betrayed.

"You're gonna have to wait, Princess," Hyunjin teases, stroking his dick until he spills all over Felix's abdomen and chest. 

"no, Jinnie, please-" Felix pouts desperately, and Hyunjin shuts him up by shoving his fingers into his mouth. Which he probably shouldn't of done, because now he wants to fuck his mouth again.

"Alright Hyunjin, out of the way."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Hyunjin, out of the way." Seungmin demands, suddenly right beside them, Jeongin in tow.

Hyunjin sighed as he was ripped out of his dick sucking fantasy, squeezing Felix's waist one last time before pulling away to sit with Jisung and Changbin, arms crossed. 

"Hey, sweetie," Seungmin says, pulling Felix to sit on his lap. He runs a finger over the tip of his weeping dick, admiring the pretty color. Felix slumps forward, face resting in the crook of his neck. "Was Jinnie being mean to you?" 

He can feel the brush of Felix's hair against his neck as he nods, wrapping his legs around Seungmin's waist. Jeongin comes up behind him, pressing kisses against Felix's neck. "Don't worry, Lixie, we'll help you. Gonna fuck you so good, okay?" Jeongin mutters. It always surprised the others to hear their youngest talk dirty - but it was understandable. Felix brought it out in them. 

Jeongin Lifted Felix's hips as Seungmin aligned his dick, then dropped him down on it. Felix threw his head back, throat stretching over his adams apple as he moaned. He loved this angle, they could always reach so deep. 

Seungmin settled his hands over Felix's hips, running his tongue along the cut of his sharp jaw. "Ride me, Sweetheart," He demands gently. laying down on his back. 

Felix struggles to push himself up into a sitting position, arms trembling. tears drip down his cheeks and onto Seungmins stomach as he lifts himself up painfully slow, then drops back down once his legs give out on him. 

Jeongin bites his lip at the sexy sight. he looks over to the other three and sees proud looks on their faces, dicks hard, turned on by the fact they fucked Felix so thoroughly that he cant support himself any more. Hell, Felix wouldn't be walking for days.

"Take your time, sweetie. You're doing great, don't worry," Seungmin reassures, running his thumbs along his baby's hipbones. 

A cry makes its way out of Felix's mouth as he lifts himself again, legs straining with the action. He bites his lip, leaning forward a bit before falling back down. He crumples against Seungmin's chest, "I can't, minnie, m' sorry." His voice is weak now, and Seungmin wouldn't be surprised if he briefly loses it later.

"Do you need some help, Lixie?" Jeongin asks from behind him, resting his hands over Seungmins. Felix nods, slowly pushing himself up again. "Okay. Just keep riding him, Lixie, and I'll help you." 

Felix hesitates, looking over his shoulder at Jeongin. He bites his bottom lip, then attempts to lift himself again. Jeongin's grip on his hips is strong and sturdy, keeping his pace steady. Felix groans, cheeks heating up. He knew their maknae had been working out lately, but this was unexpected.

Seungmin's gaze on Felix is heated. He adored having Felix like this on top of him, body pulled tight, angelic face covered with tears. This isn't the first time Felix had ridden him. In fact, riding was Seungmin's favorite position. that way he could admire Felix's soft body in all its glory, muscles tensing with the effort until eventually he got tired and Seungmin could easily flip him over and dick him down into the bed with all the strength he didn't use while Felix was fucking himself on his dick. 

The crying was new, though, and it was hot. Seungmin groaned, feeling his self control slipping away. He thrusted up as Felix was guided back down, sending him toppling over onto his chest in surprise. Seungmin ruts up into him, punching broken moans from his throat. Seungmin looked over Felix's shoulder, reaching one of his hands down to rub against his stretched rim around his dick. He wonders...

Seungmin stops thrusting, glancing up at Jeongin who's kneeling over his legs. Jeongin meets his eyes curiously. 

"Hey Sweetie, think you can take two?" Seungmin asks into Felix's ear, using the cum dripping out of his hole to lubricate the slide of his finger in alongside his dick. 

Felix's entire body shivers against him, breath hitching. He can already imagine it, being stretched so wide, filled to the brim. "Yeah. Just be gentle."

Seungmin can hear somebody swear off to the side as he Grins at Jeongin, who dips his own finger in alongside Seungmins. The stretch isn't too bad, considering both Hyunjin and Changbin's dicks are pretty big. The stretch right now is about equal. He tenses up, though, when Jeongin adds a third finger.

"You're doing so well, Lixie. Does it hurt?" Jeongin asks, plastering his chest to Felix's back. Felix shakes his head, fists balling in Seungmin's shirt. "I cant wait to be inside you too, baby." Jeongin takes out his fingers, "It'll feel so good, spearing you on both our dicks. Fuck, I want to see it. Can I?" he asks, rubbing his dick against his hole, lightly pressing in. 

"Please, Please Please, Innie, I want it so bad, want both of you," pleas spill past Felix's lips like a waterfall, pushing his ass back in hopes Jeongin's dick will slip inside. 

"Good boy," Jeongin says before pushing in slowly. As much as he wants to slam home, there's the very real possibility of Felix tearing. Felix downright sobs, fat tears spilling down his cheeks relentlessly as Jeongin pushes in. Seungmin strokes his hair, shushing him gently. "Its okay, Sweetie. Do you want us to stop?"

"No!" Felix babbles, shaking his head wildly. he pushes himself up just enough to meet Seungmins eyes, "no, it feels good. Really good. I'm so full, I like it."

Seungmins heart does a silly little flip. He sighs, surrendering to Felix's unintentional cute charms. He wraps his arms around Felix's shoulders to bring him back down, holding him close to his body as he fucks up into him. The wet, sloppy slide of Jeongins dick pressing against his while feeling Felix's velvety walls ripple around them is quite possibly the best thing he's ever felt. The room fills with the sounds of their skin slapping against each other, thrusting into Felix in rotation so he's never empty. 

"Please, please, please," Felix speaks mindlessly, mouth hanging open, drooling against Seungmin's chest. He feels like a live wire, stripped of its protective rubber layer. Everywhere they touch feels like its on fire, his limbs feel so tight he's scared they'll snap if he tries to move them. He briefly wonders if he's still breathing. 

Jeongin groans, straightening up to fuck into Felix better, dragging his hips back so roughly his body jolts every time he slams in. The only thing he can hear is Felix's moans as his hips stutter, pulling his dick out to finish himself off over Felix's back. Jeongin expects to see Felix's hole gaping around Seungmins dick after being stretched so wide, but immediately it tightens up and returns to its normal state as Seungmin continues to fuck him, cum dripping down his back. Jeongin would've been hard from the sight immediately if he hadn't already cum. 

Seungmin hits his prostate one last time and Felix whines, body thrumming in oversensitivity again as he cums against Seungmin. He starts writhing, breathing heavily against his chest. His asshole burns in the best way possible, eyes slipping shut. 

Seungmin looks down as Felix goes limp against him. "Hey sweetie, are you falling asleep?" 

"N-no, I won't." He mumbles out, struggling to keep his eyes open. Seungmin slams against his prostate again and Felix shudders. 

"It's okay if you want to sleep, sweetie. Could we keep fucking you? Minho and Chan still want their turns," Jeongin asks, kissing his shoulder blades, "if you don't want us to, though, we wont. We can wait until you wake up."

Felix doesn't answer immediately. Through the fog in his mind, he considers it. He would rather be awake to enjoy them fucking him, but something about them using his body as they please while he's conked out is extremely hot to him. he wanted to try. "You g-guys can keep going, I don't- don't mind. S' hot." 

Jeongin looks over at Minho as he sucks in a breath, lustful gaze trained on Felix's flushed body and Jeongin knows who's going next. 

"We'll treat you so well, Lixie. Go to sleep, baby," Jeongin sing-songs, and almost as if it was on command, Felix passes out as Seungmin finishes inside. 

"Holy shit."


	5. chapter 5

"Holy shit," Minhos voice speaks for them all as it goes silent, the only sound being the wet squelch as Seungmin pulls his dick out of Felix. The others cant help but to agree.

"God, I love him so much," Jisung whines, burying his flushed face in his hand, "why is he so cute?" 

"No idea, but I'm not complaining. its my turn," Minho licks his lips, crawling over to Felix and Seungmin. Jeongin had already pulled his pants back up, and was now sitting in one of the chairs he spun around, arms slung across the back of the chair. Seungmin sat up with Felix in his lap and used his sleeves to wipe Felix's face of his spit and tears. Minho lifted Felix's body away, settling him back down on the mat. 

"God, i've always wanted to try this," Minho confesses, eyeing the cum steadily dripping out of his ass and all over his thighs. He settles himself on the floor cross-legged, lifting Felix's upper body into his lap. 

"You have?" Hyunjin asks, removing his cum covered shirt. he had been jerking off the entire time, and had probably cum the most, aside from Felix. 

"Yeah? Its hot. See?" Minho grips Felix's chin, turning his sleeping face towards the group, "Look at how pretty he is. I can do whatever I want like this, move him however I please."

Changbin licks his lips, eyes stuck on the cum dripping between Felix's legs, "I can see the appeal." 

Minho smirks, eyes sly and catlike as he presses down on Felix's stomach, a fresh wave of cum surging out of his hole. The entirety of the group groans, various levels of defeat and approval lacing their voices at the sight. Minho stretches to grip Felix's limp legs, pulling his knees up to his chest to show off his cum-slicked hole to the group. 

Immediately Jisung is on his knees on Felix's other end, lapping at his hole like a needy dog. 

"You really like eating him out, huh?" Chan asks, eyebrow raised at Jisung's impatience. 

Jisung groans, biting Felix's ass before speaking, sitting up again. "Hell yeah I do. Sunshine's ass is the best. And he looks so cute when I do it."

"It was pretty hot to watch earlier," Jeongin comments, "I've never tried it before. maybe I'll start."

"You should. its the best." 

"Alright, shoo Jisung. I still haven't fucked him yet," Minho says, eyeing Jisungs grip on Felix's thighs. Jisung lets go reluctantly, and Minho lets go of his legs so they can fall back down. He lifts Felix up by his armpits, settling him on his lap, back to chest. Felix's head lulls forward as Minho spreads his thighs over his legs, almost spread straight sideways, thankful for Felix's flexibility. His dick is limp between his legs, and Minho finds him unbearably cute. He pulls his dick out, lifting Felix's hips to lower him onto his hard length. He doesn't move, doesn't make a noise, and Minho's body heats up at the prospect of finally fulfilling one of his kinks. He wraps one arm around his hips, the other sliding up his chest to lift his face for the group to see. He doesn't want Felix's neck to hurt when he finally wakes up. 

He looks up at the other members, whos eyes are stuck hungrily on Felix's face or between his legs. Minho feels his ego soar as everyone takes interest in Felix's unconscious body. He was glad they found it hot, too - Now he could actually talk about it with them. He started shallowly thrusting up into him, sliding a finger across Felix's lips. fuck, he always feels so good, so tight, no matter how many times they rail him.

Finally, Felix lets out a small moan, but Minho knows he isn't awake. He drags his lips across Felix's shoulder blades, sucking dark hickeys into the skin, wanting to leave something for Felix to find but not remember. He could imagine it now; Felix spotting them in the mirror tomorrow or even better, being completely unaware for entire days. His face flushing instantly with questions once he finally sees them. Oh, he'd kill to see it. 

Minho looks down at Felix's half hard dick, bouncing slightly as Minho bounces him on his cock. He probably only has one more orgasm left in him. Minho wants to see what it'll look like. Will anything even come out? 

He licks a stripe up Felix's neck, thrusting up harder. Felix isn't awake to experience this, but there are six other people to put a show on for. He slams Felix's loose body down onto his cock ruthlessly, moaning into the crook of his neck. He slams him down one last time as he cums inside, entire body pulled tight.

His limp dick slips out of Felix's body, slapping against the floor as cum drips onto it. He looks at at the group to see Jisung licking his lips hungrily. 

"Really, Jisung?" 

"I cant help it!"


	6. chapter 6

"I can't help it!" Jisung whines childishly. 

Minho scoffs, Reaching down between Felix's legs to stick two fingers up his ass. He's met with no resistance, having been fucked enough to stay loose for days. He pulls his cum-covered fingers out and shoves them into Felix's slack mouth, smearing cum all over his lips. To his surprise, Felix's tongue works around them. He cranes his head over to see if he was awake, shivering when he realized he wasn't. That was just by reflex. 

Their leaders voice breaks him out of his trance. "My turn, Minho. Lay him down for me." 

Minho does as he says, Gently laying Felix onto his back. When he goes to move away, Chan speaks. "You don't have to move if you don't want," Chan maneuvers Felix onto his side, raising one leg up to press against his chest, knee over his shoulder. Felix's arms are laid in front of him, cheek pressing against the mat softly. Minho admires the curve of his body. 

Chan squeezes Felix's leg before sticking the flared tip of his large dick in. Chan is proud of his size. He's bigger than Changbin and Hyunjin, and he and Felix always struggled a little to fit it inside. Not this time, though. Felix's hole eagerly sucked him in, and soon Chan bottomed out, stretched hole swallowing his thick nine inches.

Chan groaned in satisfaction, one hand sliding down to cup the curve of Felix's hip. He rocked his lax body against the mat as he pulled out to just the tip then slammed back in. Felix whined and Chan trailed his eyes up to his face. Felix was slowly blinking awake now, whining every time Chan pounded him as he tried to get a bearing of his surroundings. 

He was clearly disoriented, and Chan slowed down. "Good morning, doll."

Felix groaned, pulling his arms closer to himself. He turned his head in the direction of Chans voice, "C-Channie?" 

"Yeah, little one, its Channie," Chan smiled warmly down at the younger. he would never be anything but completely endeared by him. "How are you feeling?" 

Felix gasps as Chan thrusts again, glancing down at his stomach. Chan always reaches deeper than anyone else. There's a slight bulge in his stomach from the head of his cock every time Chan slams in, and Felix chokes at the sight, eyes lidded, "Hurts, Channie. Hurts so good. I love you, love it when you fuck me, always reach so deep." 

Chan swoons at Felix's raspy, slurred voice, almost not there at all. Chan suspects he hasn't even registered the six other people still in the room - They literally fucked him senseless. If Chan could get any harder than he already is, he would be. They'd have to do this again sometime. "Good, Doll. I'm glad you feel good," Chan stops thrusting, letting Felix's leg slip off his shoulder to bend down and kiss the younger. He turns his head towards him, licking the cum Minho smeared onto his lips off. He shoves his tongue inside when Felix kisses back, exploring his cum-flavored mouth. 

"Why'd you stop moving?" Felix asks quietly once they pull away, confused. Chan gazes down at him, pushing his hair off his forehead. 

"Just going to switch positions, Little one. Can you get on your hands and knees for me?" Chan asks, kissing across his star-like freckles.

"Can't feel my limbs," Felix shakes his head, rolling over so both his shoulders are touching the mat, now in a military position, "sorry." 

Chan shakes his head, "don't apologize, doll. That's not your fault." Chan flips Felix over slowly himself, grabbing one of the nearby blankets to pillow Felix's face under. He lifts his hips next, pulling him onto his knees, holding him up purely with his own grip strength. Chan was sure that if he let go, Felix's hips would just slide back down to the floor. He admired the roundness of Felix's ass, the bitemark Jisung made on his left cheek, the red handprints from Changbin's slapping, his swollen red hole. Chan slid his dick in between his cheeks, pressing on the sides to make them hug his dick. He rocked back and forth, enjoying the friction. Felix groaned lowly, "Channie, don't tease."

Chan squeezed his ass. "your wish is my command, doll," Chan slid inside, all the way to the hilt smoothly. 

Felix sighed in content, eyes slipping shut in bliss. Chan wished he had a camera to capture that moment, so he could replay it whenever he wanted. his thumbs slipped through the cum on his lower back that hasn't been wiped off as he started thrusting, pulling Felix's hips back against his pelvis. Felix's entire body was spasming involuntarily, hole sore and aching from being fucked so much.

"Channie," Felix struggled to say, throat raw and sore, and Chan shushed him quickly. 

"You don't have to speak, Little one. Rest your throat for me, yeah?" Chan said, reaching around to take Felix's dick in his hand. Felix just shoved his face into the blanket as tears fell. He sobbed into the blanket as he came for the last time, splattering against the mat. 

Chan brought his hand back around. Felix didn't cum a lot, and what he did release was thin. Chan licked it off his fingers, groaning as Felix spasmed around him. Usually he'd clench up until Chan could barely move, but not this time. This time he was soft and loose, and Chan loved it. He pressed in deep as he released inside the younger, cum mixing with the others inside him. 

Chan pulled out slowly, dick covered in cum. Once it started to leak back out Chan fucked it back into him a couple times indulgently before tucking himself back into his pants. Felix whined as Chan gathered him up into his arms. "Can someone pass me his clothes?" He asks, looking over his group. Jisung is next to him immediately with Felix's shoes and pants, helping him put them back on the younger boy. 

Chan stands up, pulling Felix's legs around his hips, one hand under his butt, the other around his shoulders. Felix's eyes flutter open tiredly, head rolling against Chan's shoulder. "I wanna sleep," He mumbles. Chan kisses his temple. "I know, Doll. Just rest." he says, and Felix closes his eyes again.

He turns to the group, "I'm going to take him back to the dorms. Can you guys clean up here?" He raises an eyebrow at the mess of clothes and cum they've left behind, half of them still with their dicks hanging out. 

He receives several thumbs up and voices of confirmation, then turns to leave with Felix. 

\--

after a short walk, the pair is back in the dorm. Chan kicks off his shoes, then immediately heads to the bathroom. He lets the younger rest in his lap as he sits beside the tub, filling it with hot water. Chan tests the temperature once the tub is full, wanting it to be perfect for Felix. He slowly undresses the younger, dried cum flaking off his body. Chan undresses himself next, then picks Felix up and steps into the tub. He reclines against the side, resting Felix's back against his chest. Chan uses the cup to pour water over Felix's hair, using his hand to block it from falling into his face. Felix sighs, waking up once again.

"Hey, Little one. I'm just cleaning you up, alright? Then we can go to bed," Chan explains quietly, rubbing shampoo into his hair. 

"The water feels nice," Felix comments, closing his eyes to immerse himself in the feeling of Chan rubbing his scalp. 

"Good. Are you sore?" Chan uses the cup to rinse the shampoo out, moving on to the conditioner. 

"Yeah. I still can't move. You guys really went to town on me."

Chan grinned proudly, "blame Changbin. It all happened because he gave you the most erotic massage in history."

Felix laughed, but it was more like a wheeze because of his sore throat. "That's true. I'm gonna have to give him a piece of my mind in the morning."

Chan grabs the loofah, rubbing until the soap foams up. He gently starts scrubbing his body clean, "cant wait to see it, Doll." 

The rest of the bath goes by in comfortable silence, and soon Chan is helping a clean Felix out of the tub. He wraps the younger in a towel then drains the water, "Stay here for a second, okay? I'm going to go grab you some clothes." 

Felix nods, and Chan hastily picks out one of his t-shirts and a pair of underwear, wanting to get back to the younger quickly. 

"Where are the others?" Felix asks as Chan helps dress him. Though they were the same height, Chan was more built than Felix. His shirt covered his thighs and slipped down his shoulder, exposing his collarbones. Chan picked him up again - he found him absolutely adorable. 

"They're still cleaning up and fixing themselves. Lets go to bed, yeah?" He says, heading to his room. Chan takes Jisung's bottom bunk, not wanting to risk trying to get onto the top bunk with a whole Lee Felix in his arms. he hopes Jisung doesn't mind. 

"Night, Channie. Love you," Felix mumbles, cuddling into his chest. 

Chan wraps an arm around him, kissing his head. "Love you too, Little one. Goodnight."


End file.
